wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donita Donata
Donita Donata is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. She is a fashion designer who uses animals to make clothes and accessories. Appearance Donita is a woman of noticeably high stature (she's the tallest of the villains after Dabio) with maroon hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. Her usual attire consists of a reddish-pink shirt adorned with dots, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, along with long, blue-green earrings and umber brown pants which are worn up to the waist. She is typically seen in high-heels, sporting a lot of makeup. Personality Donita gets easily frustrated and angry. Although she is able to do her own work, she often avoids doing so because she thinks it will make her look "unfashionable". She is bossy, and she tries to make herself look superior when facing others. She is also shown to be a bit of a flirt, as seen in her debut in "Flight of the Draco," with her close interactions with Martin, referring to him as "Martino." While Donita admires animals for their beauty and other fashionable assets, she is quite apathetic towards their plight, only considering them to be a means to an end. Like Zach, she has an enormous ego, which makes her easy to dupe. Abilities in his Firefly Power Suit.]] Donita incorporates animals into whatever she is making by placing them in suspended animation, in which the animals cannot move, but are still fully conscious. She then either shows them off at fashion shows or sells them as pieces of jewelry or other accessories. Donita also has a henchman named Dabio. Although always ready to serve her every need, Dabio's childish attitude and low intelligence keep her from accomplishing her plans quickly, if at all. Typically, Donita travels the world in her pink, private jet. The interior is littered with dress forms, sewing machines, posters, drapes, boxes filled with clothing and fabrics, and all of her comforts. The jet also has a suction vacuum, which she uses to suck up her animal targets. She also travels in a pink yacht, which has an outdoor pool, and houses a pink speed boat. She even owns a fancy limousine. She is shown to be capable of hacking into the Wild Kratts' computers, meaning that she must be good with technology ("Walk on the Wetside"). Weaponry *Pose Beam *Mannequin Robots Quotes Appearances * Her first appearance was in the episode "Flight of the Draco" where she kidnapped Martin Kratt and practically every draco lizard in the forest her her plan to sell living draco jewelry. She even hired Zach Varmitech and his Zachbots for security. * In "Platypus Cafe" Gourmand invites Donita and Zach to his restaurant. * In "Voyage of the Butterflier XT" Donita gets the idea of creating living butterfly burrets after she finds a live one in her hair. After driving halfway around the world she finds the hidden forest in Mexico where the butterflies spend the winter in. However, due their short lifespan, the butterflies soon begin to die and with the help of the Wild Kratts and some milkweed the butterflies are freed from Donita as she and Dabio roll down the hill in a giant bubble and get stuck in the back of a pick up truck. * In "Fireflies" Donita plans to create a dress made from live fireflies. * In "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus" after Zach steals the Arctic Pearl, he notifies Donita and tells her he's willing to give it to her for her new line of pearl encrested sweat pants. But when shehears that Zach has stolen the Arctic Pearl from the museum she is not happy, then after the Wild Kratts emerge from the frozen sea along with a few other walruses Zach is sent flying and Donita quickly flees the scene. * In "Walk on the Wetside" Donita and Dabio, hack into the Wild Kratts communications, and when she finds out about the basilisk lizard, she flies to Costa Rica to get her hands on one to use as a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris. * In "Mimic" Donita and Dabio are driving around the African Savannah looking for an animal she could for her line of safari winter-wear and sees the Wild Kratts cheetah friend "Blur" chasing a Thompson's gazelle and decides to kidnap her to use. After overhearing Chris spying on them she tricks him by leaving behind a decoy controller so Chris could take her and lead them to her cub so she can use him as a hat. But Martin pulls the old switcheroo on them, tricking them into taking a honey badger instead, causing them to get mauled and run away. * In "The Gecko Effect" after Zach steals the Wild Kratts Miniaturizer he calls Donita and Gourmand to rub it in. * In "Birds of a Feather" Donita and Dabio travel to New Guinea to steal some birds of paradise to use for gowns. But when Dabio accidentally captures Aviva thinking she's a male Lawes's Parotia, Donita has her locked up in a giant bird cage. Soon Chris and Martin show up and cause a disturbance with a bunch of other male parotias. * In "Secrets of the Spider's Web" Donita want to create something new for the fashion world and after she walks into a giant spider web in her closet and gets the idea to create spider silk threads. So she and Dabio travel to Central America and capture many golden orb-weaver spiders and forces them to mass produce more webbing than they can produce. * In "Seahorse Rodeo" desperate to design some beach themed jewelry she calls the Wild Kratts and sees Martin under water with some seahorses and gets the idea for "Live Seahorse Earrings" But thanks to Jimmy Z's digital jewel distraction, the Kratt Brothers were able to use Seahorse Powers to hide all the seahorses in their stomach pouches. * In "Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef" Zach and Donita have teamed up to collect coral from the reef to create and sell coral themed jewelry. * In "Under Frozen Pond" Zach summons Donita and Gourmand for their annual villains meeting to discuss getting rid of the Wild Kratts. * In "Fossa Palooza" after hearing that Martin hasn't got anything for his Mom for Mother's Day and since they were just leaving Madagascar, Donita decides to go there and pose-beam Diademed Sifakas to sell as scarves for last minute Mother's Day shoppers. * In "Lemur Legs" Gourmand invites Zach and Donita to his restaurant. * In "Golden Bamboo Lemur" Donita want to wear a golden monkey to go with her dress for the Golden Fashion Forward Awards. And when she sees the Wild Kratts have discovered a newborn Golden Bamboo Lemur she decides she wants to wear IT instead. So she has Dabio distract them while she grabs the baby lemur (Whom Martin names "Gold Puff") and to keep the Wild Kratts from stopping her she releases 2 spider monkeys and 2 proboscis monkeys loose in the Madagascar forest that would eventually drive all the other lemurs to extinction unless the Wild Kratts stopped them. While Chris, Martin, Aviva and Wild Kratts kid Patricia rounded up the monkeys Koki and Jimmy went after Donita and managed to stall her by teleporting her golden dress away. But after she caught up with them she had Dabio shoot down their HQ and pose beam them, forcing them to watch her wear Gold Puff. Fortunately Chris and Martin were able to get into Donita's jet, rescue Gold Puff, Koki and Jimmy leaving Donita with nothing to wear for the Golden Fashion Forward Awards. * In "Back in Creature Time, Part 2" the Kratt Brothers and Aviva went back in time to see the extinct Tasmanian Tiger when they saw Donita Donata and Dabio's ancestors Shonita Donata and Shabio arrive with plans to start a sheep farm and soon a fashion empire. But with the brother's help they were able to teach the T-Tigers how to avoid domestic sheep. * In the holiday special "A Creature Christmas" Zach, Donita, Dabio and Gourmand have teamed up in a holiday plot to steal the Wild Kratts baby animal friends by trapping them in giant christmas ornaments, hanging from a robot tree in front of a mall owned by Zach called "Varmitech Village". After Chris, Martin and Aviva's plan spit up to stop them backfires so they regroup and head to Varmitech Village where they undecorated the tree setting the animals free. As the villains watch the Wild Kratts play happily with their baby animal friends they are very annoyed, though they expected this so they pretend to be touched by their animal friends and say that they'll do a one time kindness and help them return their animals friends. But when the villains present the Wild Kratts with a present for each of them only for them to find out they've been tricked. So then the villains take all the Wild Kratts stuff, except the Creature Power Discs letting the Wild Kratts keep them to remind them of their defeat. The villains then leave them on a large ice float in the middle of the ocean and return to redecorate their tree. But the villains overlooked Aviva's latest invention which is in Martin's pocket; a keychain button designed to summon his and Chris' power suits whenever they need them. With their suits back they use their creature powers to get back much to Zach surprise, while the brothers un-decorate the tree yet again Zach's Zachbots and Donita's mannequin bots try to stop them, but Jimmy activates the Tortuga disrupt-o-blast which stops them. But Zach has one final trick where he activates his robot tree to stop them, but the brothers manage to defeat it. But the villains refuse to be defeated, unfortunately they forget the baby animals have names and the villains are soon trampled by the baby animals in an adorable defeat. * In "The Colors of China" Donita has Dabio capture several Chinese animals and uses a fader wand she invented to fade their color. After Chris and Martin infiltrate her jet she uses the wand on them, which also causes them to lose their Creature Power Suits to lose their powers. Fortunately they are able to swipe the wand from Donita and rescue the animals. Aviva then reveres engineers the wand into a Color and Fusion wand to get everyone's color back. * In "Animals Who Live To Be 100 Years Old" when Zach sees that he has a wrinkle he immediately calls Donita assuming she'd know what to do. But she explains that everyone gets old and that no amount of skin cream can stop it and how there is no "Fountain of Youth". * In "Mystery of the North Pole Penguins?", after her plans of using penguins to inspire a new tuxedo backfire, Donita abandons a family of emperor penguins she stole for the occasion in the Arctic. When the Wild Kratts find and rescue them, Koki discovers pose beam residue on the penguins. The Wild Kratts call Donita and ask them to give them the coordinates from where she took them from or else they'd come over and hang out with her, so Donita reluctantly gives them the coordinates. * In "Temple of Tigers" Donita tricks Chris and Martin into going to India to find a bengal tiger for her to exploit. Upon finding a mother with three cubs living in the ruins of an ancient temple, Donita takes over and captures the mother and two of the cubs. Luckily, using the creature powers of the tiger Chris and Martin are able to free them and Donita and Dabio flee the temple claiming that "Stripes are so last year." * In "Fire Salamander" Donita sees that the Wild Kratts have found some fire salamanders that they think are immune to fire, giving Donita the idea of making a bodysuit of fire salamander skins. When Chris and Martin try to stop her, Donita sets the forest on fire to keep them busy. Chris goes after her while martin and the others put out the fire. After the fire is extinguished Chris is captured by Donita and Martin and Aviva use Peregrine falcon powers to rescue him and the salamanders. * In "Sloth Bear Suction" Donita and Dabio stumble upon a mother sloth bear. After seeing how messy her fur is, Donita is determined to straiten it out. So they take the bear back to the jet, where Donita tries a variety of hair styles to tame her only to be stopped by the Wild Kratts. After using the sloth bear's power of suction to retrieve the remote to unfreeze the bear that Donita had dropped in her vault, the mother bear is unfrozen and chases after Donita. * In "City Hoppers!" Donita, along with Gourmand attend a meeting arrange by Zach to welcome Paisley Paver to their faction. * In the Halloween special "Creepy Creatures!" Donita and the other Wild Kratt Villains put together a haunted house filled with all sorts of creepy looking animals, including a few of the Wild Kratts animal friends. Donita puts together a scary animal fashion show with the use of the Wild Kratts Miniaturizer to make the animals giant. But when the Wild Kratts and Wild Kratts Kids aren't scared, Donita and Dabio leave where Donita states "I am never listening to Zach again!" * In "Mystery of the Mini Monkey Models", Donita captures several of the different species of mini monkeys in the Amazon to use as mini monkey models. Trivia *Donita is shown to be quite wealthy, seeing as she has her own private jet and yacht, along with a mansion. *Like Zach, Donita is shown to have fans and/or clients who support her line of work. Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Season 1 character debuts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters